


One Night Stand?

by Merfilly



Category: Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mik and Sway meets. Sparks happen.





	One Night Stand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



Mikaela looked at the pretty woman and had to drop her eyes, looking down as she flushed. "Look, it's not you. I'm totally flattered. It's just, if you knew my family? You'd totally get why I'm going to leave it at the one drink and back off."

Sway leaned back, braids swinging as she looked the crowd over. "I've run with gearheads all my life. Your family can't be any weirder."

Mikaela laughed at that, and shook her head. "Yeah, no, my family are the gears," she wound up saying before moving away.

Sway caught her wrist. "Show me then."

+++

Mikaela knew she shouldn't be doing this, but… Sway was pretty and gave off that vibe that said danger and fun all in one package. So she took Sway out of the bar, around to the lot that Jazz was waiting in. And, just as she suspected, he'd been listening in. She wondered where the tracer was this time as the Solstice spoke up for himself.

"So, you want to get in my partner's pants bad enough to meet us?"

"JAZZ!" Mikaela hissed at him, while Sway laughed brightly.

"Thought you looked like that girl," she said. "Is the answer yes, now? Because your car hit it head on. Your pants, shirt, head… maybe more."

Mikaela met her eyes again, saw… for all the words were brash… that Sway's intent was real and not just for talking cars, and nodded.

"Just not in Jazz; he's a voyeur."

"Kinky," Sway purred.

+++

Somehow, Jazz convinced them his backseat was fine, and Mikaela had to admit that the heated seats, the warm air he kept on them, and all the scents of a machine like him just added to the ambiance.

Sway's mouth and fingers were working her to a point of no return, and she was giving as good as she got.

Not a bad turn of events, even if the idea of a one night stand was moving fast for keeping this one around.

"Sway?"

"Mik?"

"Got… plans… holy fuck… after this?"

Mikaela didn't actually get her answer right away as they both found just the right pressure and rhythm with each other. It was a long several minutes of climbing back from that point, of letting their breath settle, before Sway answered.

"Introducing me to the rest of your family."

Mikaela caught back up to that, and grinned at her.


End file.
